Just Like Sesshoumaru
by Kittylin15
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have joined forces to gather the shattered jewel after Narakus defeat. Along the way Rin picks up a new companion who has a strong resemblance to Sesshoumaru in his dog form who takes it in his own paws to fix his love life.
1. Rin's New Puppy

**This will be the first fanfiction I will have published. I am working on two others at the moment but this story was the least complicated and spontanious. It all started with one line in dragonball z. "He's just like Picaro. He only lets his quard down around Gohan." This set the wheels turning in my mind. I started out with a simple consept which has started to expand and become more complicated as I write. To write this story all I have done is read what I had previously wrote and once I'm done reading I keep on writing after that point. I have a couple more chapters already writen which I will be adding soon. This story isn't going to be that long but at the moment I'm really not sure of the lenght. **

* * *

Just Like Sesshoumaru

Rin's New Puppy

It hadn't been long after Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha had joined forces in their quest for revenge on Naraku that he was defeated for good. But in the process. The jewel was shattered again in the final battle. So the groups were still stuck traveling together.

***

"Rin! Don't go too far." Yelled an irate Jaken from the edge of the tree line to his Lord's ward who had just disappeared within.

Rin had been sent into the woods to gather some mushrooms for the stew Kagome was making for their supper.

He received no response…

"Rin are you even listening to me?!"

…For Rin had already wondered out of hearing range.

'Oh no, Sesshoumaru's going to kill me. Or at least maim me.'

Rin was of course oblivious to Jaken's worries and was concentrating on her mission to find the perfect mushrooms for the prettiest, nicest, best-est miko in the world. Not noticing how far she had wondered from the watchful eyes of her care taker in her Lords absence. Keeping her eyes locked on the forest floor for her prize.

"Oh, were are they? I know I saw some not to far in this direction yesterday. Mushrooms can't just get up and walk away on their own." Rin asked herself just before she spotted some under a tree a short distance ahead. She bolted and attempted to pick as many mushrooms as quickly as possible. 'Can't keep Lady Kagome waiting.'

She almost had a big enough pile when she heard a bush shake a few feet to the left of her. finally snapping her out of the mushroom haze she had been in earlier. Causing Rin to realize her situation. She was all alone and without her Lord Sesshoumaru or Jaken; in the middle of a demon infested woods with no protection. The bush shook again making Rin nervous. 'I don't want to be eaten'

"Whoever's their better leave now if they know what's good for them! Or my lord Sesshoumaru's going to kick… ump" Rin had begun to warn the demon off only to be cut off when she was jumped and nock to the ground by a big white dog.

Rin was too shocked for words. Not noticing she had been released from the dogs hold when it had gotten off of her to eat the conveniently placed pile of mushrooms off to the side. The dog looked almost exactly like her Lord Sesshoumaru in his true form but a lot smaller and instead of red eyes it had the normal gold. Snapping out of her shock when she heard the smacking of lips.

"No! Stop! Those are for Kagomes stew." Rin yelled while trying to pull the humongous dog away from her prize by wrapping both her arms around it's neck and pulling back with all her mite. Realizing after a couple of pulls that he wasn't going to stop unless he wanted too.

She let go and stomped to the front of the dog and poked it right on the nose. *Yip*

The dog raised its head while looking crossed eyed at his nose. Finally setting its sights on the little girl he had jumped earlier and forgotten about.

"Bad dog!" Rin berated the dog. Emphasizing each word with a poke of her finger to its nose. "Those…are… not… for… you." Rin put both her hands on her hips and tried to imitate her Lord's death stare. It wouldn't have worked on a person but it seemed to have the same effect her Lord's did on this dog.

It started to whimper and look defeated.

Rin tried to keep her angry front but when it gave her the puppy dog eyes. Her front instantly crumpled. "I forgive you." Said the defeated Rin. The dog instantly became happy and licked her right across the face. "Eww."

She started to pat the dog on the head. "Rin guess' it was you in the bushes earlier wasn't it?" In all the commotion she had almost forgotten about it.

The dog paused and looked at her with a confused face while Rin froze when she realized the bush was still shaking. She looked at the dog in front of her and the still shaking bush behind and put two and two together. "It your not in the bush then there must be a… demon!"

Getting out of the way just in time before a lower level demon's claws could rip into them. Rin backed up into a tree while the strange dog took up a defensive stance in front of her and started to growl and bare its teeth at the threat.

The demon started to move towards them but didn't make it too far before the dog pounced at it's neck; snapping it and killing the demon. The dog attempted wipe the blood from his face off in the grass, not wanting to scare the girl. Once it's face was clean the it moved towards the scared girl who still had her hands covering her face and nudged her leg.

"Is it over?"

Rin asked while peeking through her fingers and surveying the area. After spotting the slayed demon she threw her arms around the dog and hugged it tight.

"Oh thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

Rin started to run her fingers through it's fur. 'Oh, he's so soft and fluffy. I wonder if this is what Lord Sesshoumaru's fur feels like in his true form?'

"Do you have a home?" The dog shook its head and looked down. "Do you want to come with me." It pounced her again and licked her face. "Rin'll take that as a yes." She released the dog from her hug so it could roll off of her and sit up.

"Now I just need to give you a name." Rin looked question-ly at the dog. Knowing her first impulse wouldn't be right. "I know. How bout fluffy because your fur is, just so fluffy." The dog licked her again.

As Rin was greeting her new dog the bush began to shake. "Oh no, not again." Rin said as she hugged Fluffy closer to her. She waited anxiously to see what would emerge next.

It shook one last time before Jaken stumbled out mumbling about 'stupid, human children; who always wonder off on his watch and risk forfeiting his life by his Lord if anything happened to them'.

Rin let out a breath she hadn't realize she had been holding and loosened her grip on Fluffy's neck before she ended up strangling him. "Master Jaken you found me!" Rin yelled enthusiastically. Causing Jaken to pause in his rant.

Jaken was thinking 'thank god you're ok' but what came out his mouth was something completely different.

"Rin you stupid girl what have I told about wondering off." When his only response was a low growl that he could feel rumble in his chest Jaken finally turned to look in the direction Rins voice had come from.

"Aw! Rin what are you doing with that monstrosity? Get away from it right, now! we have to get back to camp before my Lord returns."

"But he's my new puppy. And besides I think he looks like Lord Sesshoumaru.

Jaken took a moment to observe the beast before continuing his complete refusal. It's true if it wasn't for the size of the dog he would have sworn it was his lord himself. It had the same coloured fur and length. The same curled tail and floppy ears. The fur around its neck was even so fluffy compared to the rest of his body that it resembled his Lord's boa.

"You can't take a dog with you it's too dangerous for it."

"But he saved my life. I think Fluffy can defend himself" Rin pointed in the direction of the slayed demon. Jaken almost had a heart attack. 'That was a close one.'

"Wait, did you just call that monstrosity, Fluffy. "

"Yep." Rin responded oblivious to the wrongness of that name for such a big dog.

"What type of a name is that for a dog that could take out a demon."

"Can I keep it?"

Jaken had to think about it. It seemed to him the girl had already become attached. 'She has already named it. I know! I'll let my Lord decide so I don't have to be the bad guy. Even if he does say no she still wouldn't be upset at him anyways.'

"You can keep him…" Rin was just about to jump up in celebration when Jaken finished his sentence. "…If you can get Lord Sesshoumaru to agree."

"Ok." Before he knew it Rin had gathered her mushrooms, told the dog to follow her, and was out of sight. 'I lost her again.' Jaken slowly walked back in the direction of camp and the way Rin had disappeared in.

***


	2. Can I keep Him?

*** writing between this symbol represents the dog talking***

**'' ****two commas beside each other is Sesshoumaru talking to the dog ''**

* * *

Just Like Sesshoumaru

Can I keep Him?

***

It hadn't taken long for Rin to arrive back at camp with her new companion in tow.

"You wait here. I just have to give these mushrooms to lady Kagome."

Rin ran around the hedge and out of the dogs eye sight.

She was glad to see that Kagome was still cooking and it wasn't to late to add her contribution. She placed the mushrooms beside her while looking for her lord.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome patted her head while stile stirring the stew.

"Have you guys seen Lord Sesshoumaru."

"He's still out with Inu-Yasha investigating a shard rumor. Why are you looking for him." Responded Songo.

"I want to show him something I've found and ask him if I can keep it."

"And what would that be my dear Rin." Asked Miroku.

"My new puppy!" Rin responded just as Fluffy walked up behind her.

Miroku immediately backed up in surprise. "That's not a puppy Rin, it's a full blown dog."

The group observe the new dog from a distance while Rin cuddled it. Songo stroked her chin in wonder. "It reminds me of someone. But who?"

Miroku attempted to pet the dog only to receive a growl and snap. Causing him to pull his hand back out of the way so fast he fell to the ground. Only to go back to its normal happy self when Miroku had crawled a safe distance away.

"God he's just like Sesshoumaru. He only lets his guard down around Rin."

"That's it. He looks exactly like Sesshoumaru in his true form." Kagome stopped stirring the stew to snap her fingers and stood up. Songo nodded her head in agreement.

"That's what my original response was to call him, but I think having two Sesshoumaru's would be confusing." Rin said with a giggle.

"So what'd you end up calling it." Asked Shippo.

"Fluffy." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

Kagome started to walk in the direction of the dog. " You guys haven't seen Sesshoumaru in that form but this dog looks exactly like a smaller version."

"No Kagome. Stay back. He's danger…

ous. Hey, why isn't he snapping at you?"

Miroku asked when he noticed Kagome had joined cuddling the dog with Rin with no problems.

"I think he just doesn't like men. A lot of dogs have that problem."

Songo attempted to get close only to have the dog give off a warning growl and she froze on the spot.

"Or, I could be wrong." Kagome turned the dogs head to look her in the face. "We're going to have to work on your attitude problem if you're going to stay."

***

Miroku took over the stew so Kagome could attempt to get the dog to like Songo. While they waited for the others to return so Rin could ask Sesshoumaru her important question.

"I don't get it. Hmm. Oh I know. Its your armor under your clothing. It's made from demons. He thinks you smell funny, and inhuman. It's not you he doesn't like it's your armor. So I was right. He doesn't like males."

Kagome noticed Shippo had joined in on the patting. "Or at least men."

"But I always wear it just incase we have to fight within a short times notice. I can't just stop wearing it because of some dog." Responded a frustrated Songo.

" You don't have to stop wearing it forever. How about you go take a bath and just don't put it back on afterwards so you can show the dog what the smell is and he can get to know your scent undisturbed."

"That could work. Only, I wish Inu-Yasha was here to point me in the direction of the closest hot spring." Songo said with a sigh.

"Why'd you want a hot spring? Didn't you just bath last night?" said a gruff voice from the tree line behind them.

"Inu-Yasha your back!" Kagome greeted him as he re-entered camp while trying to look behind him for any sight of his brother.

"How'd you get stuck on kitchen duty?" Inuyasha asked Miroku after noticing he got stuck with the job of cooking instead of one of the girls.

"It's a long story." Miroku answered.

"So where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked after noticing the absence of a certain demon lord.

"He isn't back yet? We separated after we left the village because he said he was going ahead. Why you so anxious for that bastard anyway?"

*Bark*

"Rin has a very important question she needs to ask him."

Songo and Kagome moved out of his view of Rin. Letting him see the giant white dog that Rin was cuddling.

"Holy shit! It looks exactly like Sesshoumaru in his true form. Hey… wait. Is this why you went ahead. I didn't know you could do that Sesshoumaru."

"You didn't know this Sesshoumaru could do what?" Asked a cold voice behind him.

"Well turn into a smaller version of your true form of course. O wait."

Inu-Yasha looked behind him at his older brother then back at the dog.

"I guess you aren't Sesshoumaru then." Receiving only a bark in response.

"No, he's Fluffy." Rin Corrected.

"You named it Fluffy. Ah, Ah, Lord Fluffy." Inu-Yasha managed to get out before bursting out in laughter.

"Where did you find this dog?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin while ignoring Inu-Yasha's outlandish behaviour.

"I found him while I was picking mushrooms in the forest. Um Lord Sesshoumaru, can I keep him?"

"This Sesshoumaru thinks its too dangerous to keep the dog around." Was his response on the matter without even thinking.

"But he saved my life when a low level demon tried to attack me. He can defend me better than Jaken can." Sesshoumaru froze at that comment and sent a glare in Jaken's direction.

Who had just arrived back at camp when Rin uttered her statement. Jaken froze in his back track into the forest at his lord's frigid glare. That sent the message that he would be receiving his punishment later.

When it seemed like Sesshoumaru was still going to say no, Fluffy started to growl at him and he began to growl right back. Their began a series of barks, yaps, and growls between the pair.

"Are they talking to each other?" Songo whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha for conformation but he looked just as confused as the rest of them.

*I'm staying whither or not you agree to it*

''If this Sesshoumaru says you go you go. No arguments.''

*You need my help to protect Rin*

''She was fine before you came and she will be fine after you leave.''

*Not fine enough*

''She is well protected. Why do you think I keep Jaken around. It has become his sole purpose in my services.''

* You mean the one who let her wonder off in the woods alone and almost get attacked by a demon? I thought so.*

But once Kagome began to look at Sesshoumaru's facial expressions, she knew they were communicating together. He actually looked offended by something the dog must have said to him. And everyone knows the ice king doesn't show his emotion's easily.

'I would give anything to know what they're saying to each other.'

*Stubborn idiot. I'm not saying you can't protect her when she is in your company just that you can't always be there to protect her and the toad isn't doing a good enough job.*

Just then the dog grew a smug expression. Fluffy knew he had made a very good point.

"Fine. the dog can stay." Sesshoumaru said with a grudgingly annoyance in his voice as he stood and walked to a tree on the other side of the clearing.

Rin cheered and hugged her new official pet dog, Fluffy.

Songo walked up beside the confounded Inu-Yasha who was still stuck scratching his head. "So how bout that hot spring?" Not saying a word he just pointed her in the right direction.

"Thanx."

Sesshoumaru knew that some how his decision would come back to bite him in the ass. Letting a hypocritical dog with an attitude problem join the group that only you could understand.

***


	3. You can teach Me!

**This would have been posted yesterday but I didn't feel like editing it. i don't know why. I'm going away for the weekend to go to the Brighton Apple Fest at my Grandpa's so I won't be able to update for a few days. **

* * *

Just Like Sesshoumaru

You Can Teach Me

***

Inu-Yasha stomped up to Sesshoumaru. "What was that? I didn't know you could talk to dogs."

"If you had completed your royal studies like you were suppose to instead of chasing after magic jewels and Miko's you would too." Sesshoumaru replied in annoyance.

"You mean you can't just magically understand them because you're an inu demon?"

"No. It's the same as learning another language. It is also a part of the royal studies along with vocabulary, math, and combat skills." Sesshoumaru looked up to find his brother had gone into a brain dead trance.

'Dam school, just thinking about it is making me anxious.'

He would have gone on ignoring him as he usually did but the blank stare Inu-Yasha was giving him was making him feel uncomfortable. And Sesshoumaru also thought he saw a little bit of drool forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Are we finished here or do you have any other useless questions you wish for me to answer." Sesshoumaru asked disgusted by his seemingly brain dead half brother.

"You can teach me." Inu-Yasha suddenly snapped out of his self induced trace about school. Receiving a blank stare for his actions.

"I don't believe that is possible. Are you even capable of anything involving expanding your mind. You didn't even last through school long enough to learn how to read before you, ran off."

"I wasn't interested in any of those teachings as I am in this. And anyways reading is an unimportant skill. I've never had a use for it."

"The world begs to differ." Sesshoumaru had a hard time believing Inu-Yasha was serious about this matter. But then again. Maybe it would do the boy some good to get berated for his idiocy by a dog.

"Fine. If you want to learn to understand canines so much I will teach you. Starting tomorrow. Now I wish to be alone." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes feigning to be asleep. Only to feel his brothers eyes boring into his person still. Without even opening his eyes to confirm his suspicions.

"I said I wished to be alone."

"Oh right sorry." Inu-Yasha shot to his feet and finally left him in peace, to return back to the camp fire.

Opening one eye to make sure Inuyasha was actually gone and not just hiding from his senses in the bushes. Thinking he was finally alone Sesshoumaru let his eyes soften and wonder towards the miko.

*I see who you're looking at*

''What do you want dog? '' Sesshoumaru said like he wasn't worried that his deepest secret had been discovered by a simple dog. Which he was.

***

For some reason Kagome couldn't help but feel anxious about whatever Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were talking about. She had a gut feeling that whatever it was she could use it to her advantage. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off the pair.

'I would give anything for demon hearing right now.'

Inuyasha had begun his way back with a happy expression on his face. Which was weird because usually he came back with a big scowl after a conversation with his older brother.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had put their differences aside to work together to get their revenge on Naraku and collect the jewel shards. That doesn't mean they still didn't annoy the hell out of each other from time to time. That's what siblings do. They just didn't want to kill each other anymore.

Which was nice for their companions. Kagome didn't know how many more battles between brothers she could've watched. Just then Rin ran up to her in a panic.

"I can't find Fluffy. Have you seen him."

Kagome was just about to shake her head no; because she was to busy trying to over hear Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's conversation with her imagined demon hearing. When she looked back in Sesshoumaru's direction though she was surprised to see him with Fluffy. In what looked like they were in a heated argument from this distance judging by Sesshoumaru's facial expression. But what was weird is they both kept glancing in her direction while doing it.

"He's over talking to Sesshoumaru… but I don't think you should disturb them at this precise moment in time."

"Ok. Just as long as I didn't lose him. My Lord would never let me get another one after I lost the last one in the span of a few hours." Rin left leaving Kagome hardly anytime to contemplate Sesshoumaru and Fluffy's strange behavior before Inuyasha arrived back.

"What were you talking to Sesshoumaru about? And… Why are you so happy about it?" Kagome ambushed Inuyasha with her questions that she had been dying to be answered as soon as he re-entered the camp.

"He's going to teach me how to talk to dogs starting tomorrow morning."

"That's great." Was her first response but then Kagome remembered who she was talking to. She knew Inuyasha better than anyone else. She was his best friend after all, and he was incapable of sitting still long enough to learn anything.

When she first learned he couldn't read she had attempted to teach him herself. But after he had used the book she had given him to practice his reading as kindling for the camp fire. She considered him a lost cause in that area. She figured a lot of people in this time period couldn't read so it wasn't a complete tragedy.

"You better not screw this up!" Was a comment he didn't expect to come from Kagome almost immediately after she had just congratulated him on it. Turning his happy expression into one of confusion.

"Why would I screw it up."

"Because you will be excited and try hard for maybe a few days until you either become frustrated because it's to hard or become bored with it."

"Not with this"

"…" Receiving only a blank stare. Which he knew meant she didn't believe him. Making him also begin to doubt his ability to learn this particular skill, or any skill for that matter.

"Why do you care so much anyways if I don't learn how to communicate with dogs anyways?"

"Its killing me that I can understand what they are saying to each other right in front of me. Neither one of them will tell me what it is either. Fluffy because well he's a dog and Sesshoumaru just because he's Sesshoumaru. I need someone who can translate it for me. Also I have a this strange feeling that I've become one of the main topics of their conversations that's in progress." Kagome looked back in the direction Inuyasha had just come from.

"Why would they be talking about you? What would give you that crazy idea?" He then turned to look back to his previous location.

He also noticed the glances thrown in Kagomes direction by both participants of a conversation. He couldn't guess about what though.

***

'' I am not going to ask her to be my mate. ''

*Why not. You are an idiot if you let her go.*

'' You've only known Kagome for a couple of hours. How would you know? ''

*And in those couple of hours I was able to tell she was a good kind hearted girl who any males would kill to have as their mate. So why not?*

'' You see my brother over there talking to her. He's why? ''

***

"Did he just point in my direction?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Hey at least I'm not the only one they are gossiping about behind their backs. Or right in front of our faces in this case." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha to see his ears moving like satellite dishes.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to listen in on what they are saying. But all I can hear is a hole bunch of growling." Kagome looked at him like he was a complete idiot. 'Had he already forgotten their previous conversation? I think so.'

"That's because you can't understand them. To understand them you would have to learn how to speak dog. Which is why I need you to not screw up tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Oh, right. Forgot bout that." Inuyasha looked sheepish while Kagome felt like hitting her head in frustration.

***

*Why would your brother matter. He isn't already mated to her is he.*

'' No."

*Does he intend to in the near future?*

'' No. He is in love with another. But you know how territorial dogs can be. Well he considers her his territory. ''

*Then he has to claim over her and has no right to be jealous.*

'' You haven't witness his personality change when any male purposes a relationship with his Miko. He chases every possible mate away from her if he can help it. ''

*It's Kagomes choice on the matter. He has no say in it.*

'' Just wait till you meet Kouga. He's actually worse than Inuyasha. But I don't care about his opinion on the mater. He's easy enough to deal with. ''

*Whose this Koga?*

'' He's a wolf demon who is the prince of his tribe. Koga is too stubborn and too similar to Inuyasha's personality to be chased away by his threats. He claims Kagome as his woman and promised she would become his mate after the defeat of Naraku. ''

* Eww wolf.*

'' I know. ''

*Wait, didn't I over hear earlier on that you had already defeated this Naraku character.*

'' Yes. Which is why I'm expecting Koga any day now to come proclaiming his love for Kagome. It hasn't been long since Naraku's defeat. I'm sure as soon as the information reaches him he'll be running top speed in our direction. ''

*Does Kagome agree to his courtship?*

'' Koga's never even given her the chance to object. I believe she just goes along with it because he's her friend. Anyway… the point is that I don't want to damage the new relationship I have formed with Inuyasha. I can't act on these feeling I have until I am sure on his. ''

* I say she's free game and you should make your move before the wolf arrives. Starting tonight.*

'' This is non of your business. Why am I even talking to you anyways. I am not taking dating advice from a dog. I suggest you leave right now. What ever you have cooking in your brain isn't going to happen. ''

*Oh, it'll happen.* Fluffy said. Adding in his head. 'Whether you want it to or not.' Before walking back to camp and returning to Rin.

"What did he mean by that?" Sesshoumaru said to himself. He had a bad feeling in his gut about Fluffy's parting words. "This is going to be a very long night."

***

* * *

**I am not completely happy with this chapter. I feel it drags on to long and needs more descriptions. So when I get back I will update it. But for now I leave you with this.**


	4. Fainting Spell

Sorru I haven't updated my story in a week but I was having a bit of writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen. I just didn't know how I was going to get to that point.

Also while I was at my grandpa's I met a man who did paintings of spirit animals so I decided to find out which one mine was online. It turned out to be a cat which I hadn't had as a pet for four years. So I decided to sew my own which has been taking up alot of my time. But I managed to leave it in the basement yesterday and my brothers girl friend came over last night so I wasn't able to get it till the evening. So I opened up time for me to write.

* * *

Just Like Sesshoumaru

Fainting Spell

***

"Fluffy your back!" He had decided to return back to Rin while he contemplated his plan.

He knew some how had to get them together using different means than one normally would for these two wouldn't be a normal couple. A time-displaced miko school girl and an aristocratic assassin demon lord.

He already knew Sesshoumaru's feelings but he hadn't seen him and Kagome interact together long enough to interpret hers. Even though Fluffy was only a dog; he was very adept in deciphering humans feelings towards each other. But to do that he needed to see them interact together. And if he wanted to do good on his threat, he needed it to be soon. Like sometime tonight.

Just like that his opportunity arose.

"Diners ready! I think." Announced Miroku while looking into the pot in contemplation.

The rest of the group had migrated away from the camp fire after the fluffy incident and had basically forgotten about dinner.

*I can get Kagome to bring Sesshoumaru his dinner. I mean he has to eat doesn't he.*

At that moment Songo returned back from her bath though the bushes near Miroku. "What is that smell? It smells like burnt… stew!" She rushed over to the pot to take it off the fire.

Songo peered into the pot in deep sadness as the others walked up behind her.

"What's wrong Songo?" asked Kagome.

"He burnt it." Mumbled Songo in an almost disbelieving voice.

That one statement hit them like a tone of bricks. They immediately all gathered around the pot to look in at their previously delicious looking stew to only see what looked like black sludge.

The burnt smell wafting from the bottom of the pot was so strong it actually managed to knock Inuyasha unconscious. Like that time with the ink master.

Fluffy was very disappointed by this bump in the road caused by Miroku's inferior cooking skills.

* Stupid monk. How is Kagome suppose to bring Sesshoumaru his dinner if its inedible even to my standards?* Fluffy said while peering at the pot from a distance. He was just a simple dog so his senses weren't as heightened as demons but he still couldn't come within a couple feet of it without feeling faint.

Fluffy decided he needed to skip a few steps to get this relationship going before the wolf arrived. He was going to have to put them in a compromising situation together.

*But how?*

Kagome and Songo simultaneously turned their heads to look in Miroku's direction in wonderment.

"How the hell did you even manage to do this?" asked Songo in amazement.

She knew Miroku was probably a bad cook because he had no experience because either her or Kagome always did the cooking. 'But all he had to do was stir the stew and know when it looks finished. He didn't even have to put any of the ingredients in. And he still managed to screw it up.'

"Well you see it looked finished a really long time ago but when I went to ask some ones opinion they all seemed really busy. Like you went for a bath and when I tried to ask Inuyasha and Kagomes they just ignored me." Miroku looked thoughtful.

***

(flash back from Miroku's point of view)

"Hey guys. Do you think you can come look at the stew. It looks finished but I'm not sure." Miroku walked up behind the pair thinking he had been heard because of how much Inuyasha's ears were moving; to only receive no response to his question because they were deep in their own conversation.

"What are you trying to do?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I'm trying to listen in on what they are saying. But all I can hear is a hole bunch of growling." Kagomes expression turned from wonder to frustration.

"Hey guys?!" Miroku raised his voice higher and started to wave his arms around to get their attention only to freeze in his movement at Kagomes angry response to Inuyasha's answer.

"That's because you can't understand them. To understand them you would have to learn how to speak dog. Which is why I need you to not screw up tomorrow." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha causing Miroku to rethink asking Kagome when she was in one of these moods.

The moods when she could turn her angry wrath from Inuyasha to you in a second if you made any sudden movements or sounds in her immediate vicinity.

"Oh, right. Forgot bout that." Miroku heard Inuyasha say while he was sneaking away. Trying not to gain Kagomes attention in anyway.

***

"See why I didn't ask." He looked back and forth between his two female companion faces.

From Kagomes thoughtful face. "So that's what that annoying buzzing sound was."

To Songo's annoyed face. "Why didn't you just take it off the fire or something? What are you a big baby who needs to ask before he does anything." Songo grabbed Miroku by the front of his robes.

"I would have sat Inuyasha but I didn't think he should those anymore brain cells than he has already or he might not be able to function." Kagome said sarcastically while watching their confrontation.

She looked over to the unconscious hanyou only to see Shippo poking him with a stick.

"Shippo stop doing that its wrong when he's defenseless."

"But what's wrong with him? I haven't seen him this out of it since the ink incident of 149_." Shippo asked while still poking Inuyasha in the head.

"Miroku's cooking." Kagome pointed in the direction of the inconspicuous cooking pot by the fighting duo.

"Come on. I'm sure it's not that bad." Shippo said while he started to climb over the lip of the pot to peer in at its contents.

"Shippo wait it might…" But it was to late. Before Kagome could even finish her sentence what she feared would happen, happened. "… knock …you …unconscious."

Shippo had fallen to the foot of the pot with swirly eyes.

"Oh no, Shippo." Fluffy managed to grab the back of the worried Rin's kimono and stop her from getting anywhere near to the questionably toxic substance.

***

Sesshoumaru was still by his tree during this fiasco. Blocking out all sound and smell while he tried to relax. But one sound got through.

At Rin's worried voice, Sesshoumaru finally decided that he should check up on the situation the rest of the pack had gotten themselves into. But the closer her got to the group the smellier it became.

Because he was a full dog demon his nose was very, very sensitive to smells. It has been said that dog demons have the strongest sense of smell of all the demons. He even had to cover his nose with his Kimono.

It was almost unbearable to him by the time he had reached the camp fire.

"What's going on here? And why's my brother and the fox kit unconscious?" Came Sesshoumaru's usually strong voice that was muffled by his kimono. He nudged Inuyasha in the side with his foot to see if he would awaken. Every member of the camp who was still conscious stopped what they were doing to look at him.

Fluffy also managed to let go of Rin in his moment of brilliance.

'I can use the sludge to knock Sesshoumaru unconscious. I just need to get him to remove his kimono from his nose.'

Before any of the group members could explain about the properties of the black sludge and how it came to be. Fluffy had grabbed onto the bottom of the sleeve Sesshoumaru was using to protect his delicate nose from the horrid smell.

But Sesshoumaru wasn't going to give in without a fight. He knew that if his nose was exposed he would most likely be knocked unconscious and he really didn't want to faint in front of her.

'' What are you doing? You stupid dog. Stop! '' Sesshoumaru attempted to knock Fluffy away. But Fluffy showed no signs of stopping and just began to tug harder. He growled at Fluffy threateningly.

Just when it looked like Sesshoumaru was going to win the battle against Fluffy; he lost the war when he stumbled over his brothers legs giving Fluffy the oppotunity to pull his kimono away from his nose.

It hardly took more than a couple of seconds before Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell in line on the ground beside his brother unconcious.

No one could say a word they were so in shock by the previous series of events until Songo burst out her statement.

They all looked on in shock. Until Songo busted out her statement.

"We should really bag this stuff. Miroku might have invented a new method of demon slaying. Its lethal to a demons sense of smell."

***


	5. No Males Left

I haven't forgot about this story I've just been busy with others. One of the main reasons why I haven't updated in a while is because I've had no inspiration towards it.

It actually has no set storyline like my others so that could be a blessing and a curse. You can do what whatever you like but you also have no idea where he story is going to go.

* * *

**Just Like Sesshoumaru **

**No Males**

"Miroku, you are never being trusted with cooking duty again." Kagome looked around at her three unconscious companions in aww.

They hadn't moved an inch from where they fainted.

Except Shippo; who had fallen backwards after Sango had removed the cooking pot he had been resting against in all her excitement over her new discovery.

Kagome knew the situation wasn't funny but she couldn't help but let out a giggle when she took notice of the Inu brother's position. Inuyasha was laying face first on the ground while Sesshoumaru was laying sideways across him. And Inuyasha was drooling on Sesshoumaru's hand.

Fluffy was watching his work proudly from a safe distance with Rin.

Kagome walked over to try and roll Sesshoumaru off just incase Inuyasha couldn't breath but wasn't having much luck. "Could use some help here Miroku." Asked a red faced Kagome.

They managed to roll Sesshoumaru off him with their combined strengths and sit Inuyasha up.

"Are they even still alive?" Kagome asked after slapping Inuyasha's face and getting no reaction. 'Even after that he's out cold.' She felt his pulse to make sure his heart was still beating. 'Yep, still alive.'

Miroku winched when he heard the sure sound of their last receptive demon companion Kirara's body make contact with the ground.

Both Jaken and Uh-Un didn't have a strong enough sense of smell because they are both reptile demons. Besides Jaken had fled the clearing not wanting to face Sesshoumaru's wrath and Uh-Un was sleeping not caring about what they were doing.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Miroku and emphasized her point with one last word. "Ever."

***

Kagome and Miroku tried to move the still unconscious demons to a location out of the way to the side while Sango collected her prized demon slaying sludge from the cooking pot.

They needed more room to maneuver around the campfire so Kagome could make something else for themselves to eat.

'I guess it's ramen again.' Kagome thought with a sigh. She was getting really tired of the stuff. There was only so much instant noodles a girl could eat.

Shippo wasn't a problem for them to move because he was so small. Heck even Inuyasha was a piece of cake compared to Sesshoumaru. Even with the two of them pulling he had only budge a few feet.

"How in the hell is he so heavy?" Asked a complaining panting Miroku. Who had given up.

"I think I know what it is. His armor must weigh like a gazillion pounds." Kagome tried to catch her breath as she pointed out the problem.

"Come on it can't be that heavy." Miroku gave Kagome a disbelieving look.

"You wanna bet? It needs to come off. If we still can't move him without his armor Sesshoumaru's going to be going on a diet after this. Now help me." They each took a side of the demon lord and began to look for the clasps to release the demon bone armor from Sesshoumaru's person.

Now this caught Fluffy's attention. *She's going to try and remove his armor?* Forming another one of his brilliant plans.

Sesshoumaru's armor fell away after Kagome and Miroku had released the many clasps holding it together.

Fluffy waited for the right moment before he began to sneak up behind the Miko.

"Ok you ready? On the count of three." Kagome asked Miroku as they prepared to lift Sesshoumaru out of his armor. Miroku shook his head in conformation. They both grabbed a side and prepared themselves to lift something heavy..

Kagome started counting backwards from three but Miroku thought that meant go.

So he lifted with all his strength thinking that Sesshoumaru was going to be heavy. But he wasn't so he ended up flying out of their hands and landing a few feet away.

"Miroku! Look what you've done." Kagome berated Miroku as she ran over to check on the face planted Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd be that light without his armor." Miroku apologized frantically praying that this wouldn't get him killed later on because of Sesshoumaru's violent tendencies .

"It's alright. Sesshoumaru never has to hear about this. Help me move him over there." Kagome and Miroku started to drag Sesshoumaru under a tree with surprising ease.

"See I told you it was his armor. I don't know how he moves in the stuff." Kagome gloated as they reached the tree. They both released Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was just standing up when she felt a push from behind and she was unable to regain her balance causing her to fall forward.

And what did she land on? Kagome was afraid to look though it felt silky.

Fluffy had ran away after pushing her over not wanting to take the blame. He wanted to observe her reaction from afar.

She opened one eye to only see a pair of maroon stripes. She couldn't help but eep and jump away when she realized how close his face was to her own.

Kagome landed on the ground beside him with a deep blush on her face. Sesshoumaru was still knocked out. Kagome was just glad Sesshoumaru wasn't awake for that.

Fluffy was congratulating himself on his conformation. *The Miko blushed. That means she likes him too.*

Then Kagome realized how she got into that situation and that there was only one person around who could've done it. Kagome's temper flared as Miroku looked on with a lecherous grin.

"Why'd you push me!" Kagome glared at Miroku. He immediately blanched at the accusation.

"It wasn't me! It was Fluffy." Miroku had seen what actually happened and tried to defend his honor.

"Don't blame the dog! He hasn't moved the whole time." Kagome scrambled too her feet and left as she pointed in Fluffy's direction who was sitting beside Rin again like he never left.

Miroku know that there was nothing more he could do to defend himself. As far as he could tell there were no witnesses to the act. Sango was too busy fawning over her demon slaying muck (Miroku swore he could see hearts in her eyes), and Rin would never rat out Fluffy even if she did see anything.

"I swear that dog hates me." Miroku mumbled to himself as he watched Kagome walk over and complain to Sango about his behavior.

Miroku began to flee the second he saw Sango grab her Hiraikotsu.

Sango was a hard headed women and Miroku knew she'd never take his word over Kagome's about what had actually happened. For once the lecherous atrocity wasn't his fault and no one believed him.

"You lecherous Monk get back here!" Sango yelled as she chased after Miroku while holding her giant boomerang over her head.

Kagome sighed as she made the ramen when she heard the sound of Miroku get knocked unconscious by Sango and his body hit the ground.

"At this rate we'll have no male's left but Fluffy."

***

* * *

I'm going to try and update soon but I'm planning on drawing some fan art of Fluffy for this story.


	6. Warm Fur

I've finally updated this story after a couple monthes. I just posted it as a warm up for my first story but then I started to become distracted with other ones. Now I've promished myself I won't start any other FF's until I finish the ones I have. I'm sorry it took me so long but I've been trying to finish a story that was suppose to be a oneshot but turned into a chapter story by the name of _The Red String Of Connection_.

I've already started to write the next chapter undate for Just Like Sesshoumaru and it should be up later today or tomorrow morning.

**

* * *

**

**Just Like Sesshoumaru **

**Warm Fur**

*** * ***

Kagome only made 4 helpings of food for the group that night rather than her normal amount as it didn't seem like the others were going to become conscious anytime soon and she didn't want to waste any.

If they didn't wake by the time Kagome was finished cooking she thought 'It's every demon for themselves.'

The group had grown in numbers recently and Kagome was having a harder time keeping her backpack stocked with supplies. Before she knew it the food was dwindled down to nothing.

Her first aid kit had to be restocked every time she returned home to the future with the inu brothers in competition with each other to see who is better than the other. They constantly become injured in one way or another in random fights with rogue demons. Inuyasha more often than Sesshoumaru.

At the moment the only group members left conscious were either human, reptilian, or Fluffy.

Kagome was surprised when the wafting smell of ramen didn't wake the knocked out hanyou. 'Miroku's cooking sure did a number on their demon companions.'

Miroku had already woken up even though he'd been knocked unconscious more recently than the demons but she guessed that he was used to Sango's beatings by now and had formed a kind of immunity to them.

Kagome tried to think of ways that could wake her demon companions as she ate. It was like they were dead but she knew that not to be true because they still had a pulse and a steady heart beat.

She knew slapping them didn't work so she thought about dumping cold water on them. It always worked in the movies. The characters getting the rude wakeup call always seemed pissed afterwards but she'd contemplate that matter later.

She really didn't see the point now as it was already night time. Why would she wake them up only to have them go back to sleep.

Either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru always took watch duty but because they were both indisposed at the moment Miroku would be doing it because this situation was all his fault!

Kagome went to her backpack to fetch her sleeping bag when she was ready to join the world of the unconscious only to find it gone. She emptied the whole contents of her backpack but found no trace of it.

She huffed looking around in confusion. She wondered if anyone had taken it but found no sign.

Fluffy smirked as he watched the Miko's plight. He had taken it on himself to remove the item when the females were distracted with cooking and the monk was still unconscious.

It'd grown colder during the night and Kagome tried to pull her skirt down to cover her legs.

"What'll I sleep with to keep me warm." Kagome contemplated huddling up with one of the unconscious demons knowing that one of the two inu brother's would keep her warmer than the small body of Shippo or Kirara but wouldn't want them actually becoming conscious again while she was using them as a heated blanket.

It wouldn't be pretty she could tell you that.

… But then she realized that Rin had taken up her normal sleeping spot of curling up with the two headed dragon leaving the giant warm body of Fluffy all for the taking.

Kagome quietly walked towards the dog not wanting it to know what she was planning on doing till the last second but was shocked to find when she was less than a foot away that it was watching her with amusement in its eyes and a devious smirk.

Even if dogs weren't considered the capability of such facial expressions a smirk was the only thing she could call this.

She thought about bailing but instead held out her hand and crawled towards Fluffy slowly until it accepted her with a sniff. Kagome petted the dog before seeing the acceptance in its eyes and lying down.

'It went exactly to plan.' Fluffy thought as Kagome cuddled into the soft fur of his side. Don't ask him how he knew that the Miko would come to him after she found her sleeping contraption gone. It seemed that he was blessed by the kami's for everything to go his way.

***

It wasn't long before Fluffy could tell from the Miko's breathing pattern that she had fallen into a deep sleep that would be hard to wake her from.

He knew it was only a mater of time before he could put the next step of his plan into action. The monk was not used to having to stay up all night and was rarely put on guard duty, if ever. Thus his body demanded he sleep.

Fluffy started to count the seconds when the monks head started to droop as he sat against a tree. Only slipping out from under the Miko when he heard the sure tell sound of the monks soft snores.

He made sure that he had not jostled the Miko before stalking towards the demon lord.

Fluffy needed to check that the sludge was still in effect for his plan to work. He put his head to Sesshoumaru's ear and whispered things he thought would rile him.

*Hey idiot wake up the wolfs here.*

When he got no response Fluffy dubbed it safe to proceed. He grabbed the collar of Sesshoumaru's kimono and started to drag him towards the miko.

… But what he hadn't planned on was for Sesshoumaru to be so heavy. Fluffy considered himself to be strong for a dog but he only managed half the distance before giving up.

Fluffy started to pant from over exertion.

His plan had him dragging Sesshoumaru because he was less likely to wake up in the middle of the dragging process in his current condition.

He hadn't wanted to risk it with the Miko who would have to be a very, very deep sleeper not to notice but he just couldn't force himself to try the demon lord again.

He cautiously dragged Kagome toward Sesshoumaru's position with ease. All he had to do for his plan to come to full fruitation was get her close enough for her to feel the warmth radiating off of the demon lord and the fur for her to latch on. Her subconscious must have just thought that she'd rolled away from him in her sleep.

'There! The Miko can't tell the difference between my fur and Sesshoumaru's mokomoko.'

Fluffy had observed earlier on how similar Sesshoumaru's fur pelt was to his own natural one and had filed it away for use later on but it come sooner than later. He could only wonder what their reactions would be when they woke.

He curled into a ball and fell into a light sleep. Wanting to see their reactions and have a front row seat to the show when they finally realized their positions.

Since everyone was either unconscious by force or sleeping by choice it left only one of the dragon heads to make sure the group didn't fall under attack, for Un had fallen asleep to Ah's chagrin.

Ah flared his nostrils in frustration. 'Stupid dog!'

***

* * *

Till tomorrow


	7. Reboot

I started writing this just after my last update but I got too tired to finish any more because it was night time when I felt the erg to write but when I woke up in the morning I couldn't really seem to get it right. I got really stuck though at the end which is what took me so long to post this but I just decided to leave it for the next chapter in the end. I've been having a little brain melt down from the stress of having to get my portfolio together so I can't really write right now so I'll probably look over this again later.

* * *

**Just Like Sesshoumaru **

**Reboot**

* * *

Kagome had started to gain consciousness when she realized she didn't want to. She cuddled further into the soft fur surrounding her only thinking one thought. 'So warm and comfy.'

She stilled though when she felt something tighten around her waste. 'What was that?' Kagome knew for a fact that Fluffy wasn't capable of that movement. She cracked her eyes open in confusion though they seemed to refuse and burned with disuse.

Her sleep muddled brain wasn't able to process what she was observing at the moment for a little bit. There was a hand on her waist with claws and demon markings.

She was a little slow in the morning before it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

There was no mistaking who's hand this was. Somehow during the night Sesshoumaru had come to cuddle her. She tried to slip away but his arm just tightened around her harder like it didn't want her to leave.

Kagome tried to stay calm thinking that Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was doing and it was just an after effect of the sludge.

She turned her head around expecting to see the demon lords eyes closed and him dead asleep but instead she was met with the red eye's of one very alert inner beast.

When the sludge had knocked Sesshoumaru out his brain shut down so while he was unconscious it had to reboot before he could wake up again. In the process it managed to knock down all the walls the demon lord had put up to keep his beast in check. Leaving it free reign of his body.

Kagome was a little shocked that instead of trying to kill her the beast was actually purring happily while holding her close. Though every time she tried to get up it would growl at her in displeasure.

As Kagome stilled in her attempt at escape she had to remind herself to stay calm. Panicking is never a good idea around a predator. Especially if you run.

She had to deal with Inuyasha's beast before so Sesshoumaru's couldn't be that different, right? She hoped if she could get through his beast to Sesshoumaru that maybe he could hear her.

"Sesshoumaru. It's me Kagome."

She knew when his red eyes focused on her that she had gained his attention. She could swear she saw a flash of gold go across his eyes in recognition.

Before she knew it she was sprawled out on the dewy grass watching the demon lord walking away. She could see that his eyes were flashing as he turned his head from side to side between red and gold almost like he was having a fight with himself.

It reminded her of those actors who pretended to be two different characters just by turning their bodies in another direction.

Fluffy was woken by the loud gasp the Miko gave off. He really wasn't expecting this outcome to his plan. He thought that they'd wake up together and be embarrassed. But noooo, Sesshoumaru had to go all feral ruining the environment he set for them.

He wasn't an evil genius for nothing though.

Maybe he could make it work to his advantage Fluffy thought as he followed after the demon lord. The inner demon was suppose to be their instincts and something told him that Sesshoumaru's beast wanted the same thing to happen as he did.

No matter how much the demon lord denied his feelings his beast was an open book to his every emotion. All you had to do was ask.

***

Sesshoumaru's eye's flashed red meaning his beast was back in control.

''_The Miko smells good.'' _

'' Ye- I'm not agreeing with you._'' _

'' _Can we keep her?'' _

'' What have I told you before. You can't just claim anything you want because they smell good. That's one of the reasons I had to lock you up in the first place.'' They flashed gold as Sesshoumaru fought back.

''_Well someone has to try and get us a mate.'_'

***

Kagome sighed as she watched Sesshoumaru start to talk to his beast in inu while sending glances back in her direction. 'Not this again.' She couldn't understand a word of it and the curiosity was killing her.

As soon as the demon lord was back to normal she was going to force him to teach Inuyasha how to speak inu. Kagome was thrown from her thoughts of frustration when she heard her name sleepily called. She turned her head.

"Shippo you're finally awake."

"Yeh, I see what you were talking about before now. What's going on?" Shippo asked as he climbed into Kagome's lap as he observed the demon lords weird behavior.

"I'm not even sure myself. Is Inuyasha awake now?" Kagome asked not wanting to risk missing anything in Sesshoumaru's fight with his inner beast to observe the hanyou.

"I think that the sludge's effect have worn off but he just chose to stay asleep." Kagome didn't know what Shippo meant for a sec until she actually looked over. When Inuyasha was under the effect of the demon slaying sludge he was just completely still but now he was snoring away with his but in the air and a big grin on his face.

Kagome smirked as she got an evil idea worthy of Fluffy.

"Shippo stay here." Kagome took her chance to slip away when the demon lord and his beast were distracted when Fluffy talked to then. She stood up and placed the fox kit on the ground who was so concentrated on the argument he didn't notice.

"Uh huh." He just nodded subconsciously with eyes wide in awe.

"Come get me if anything happens." Kagome yelled back as she disappeared through the bushes.

***

''Go back inside!'' Sesshoumaru demanded.

'' _No!'' _His beast yelled back defiantly.

As he walked up Fluffy swore it looked like if it was possible Sesshoumaru and his beast would've been glaring at each other. He could imagine them both as two different beings as their personalities were so different.

*Excuse me?* Fluffy's ears immediately laid flat against his head.

He actually felt like shuffling his feet or running away in fear when they turned their combined glare on him when he disturbed their unfriendly banter. It was only partly the glare and the other part was Sesshoumaru's eyes were flashing between red and gold while doing it.

''What do you want Fluffy.'' The eyes stopped flashing for a second and stayed on gold so that you knew it was Sesshoumaru talking.

'' _Yeh, what do you want you in-superior dog.'' _The eyes flashed back to red and narrowed in annoyance. Even though Fluffy was just a dog Sesshoumaru's beast was just a bigger dog who considered him a minor threat to be the alpha of the pack as he was also a male.

'How come their slight dislike of me is the only thing they can agree on with out breaking into an argument'. Fluffy thought as he found it hard to come up with a response when he felt like they were ganging up on him.

Fluffy shook his head to gain back his confidence before speaking.

* Well beast, I couldn't help but over hear how much you like the Miko.* Fluffy could see that he'd gained the beasts full attention as his eyes stayed red but he wasn't glaring at him anymore.

As Sesshoumaru was trapped inside his head now all he could think was 'Oh no.' He now knew what Fluffy was trying to do and he tried to force his way back out before it was too late.

*I've talked to Sesshoumaru on this matter before but he wouldn't listen to me when I told him to mate her before she was taken by somebody else. What do you think?* Fluffy tried to act innocent like he didn't know what he was suggesting.

''_I want her as our mate.'' _The beast looked back to check up on his Miko only to find her gone and a fox kit sitting in her place. Sesshoumaru managed to regain full control of his body in the beasts confusion.

''I'm back to normal.'' Sesshoumaru said out loud to himself while moving his hand in a threatening way releasing his poison at the same time.

Fluffy was very sad to see this and a little frightened at the glare sent in his direction. He had started to like the beast side better than the normal demon lord.

'_No fair! You tricked me.' _Sesshoumaru cold hear his beast shouting at him inside his head.

'How about if you promise to go back in your cage I'll ask the Miko to be my mate.' Even though Sesshoumaru and his beast shared the same body they didn't share the same mind. He was able to hide what he was really thinking.

'Ok.' His beast replied in excitement before disappearing completely from his head.

Sesshoumaru waited a second to make sure he was actually gone before saying out loud "Sucker." He then around and strode back to where he was sure he had dumped the Miko who had now seemed to have disappeared and been replaced by her fox kit.

"Have you seen…" Before Sesshoumaru could finish asking where the Miko went she came stumbling into the clearing carrying a heavy bucket of water. "…Where have you been and what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"Oh your back to normal I see." Kagome stated before carrying on and pouring the bucket of cold water over his half-brother's head like it was how she would normally wake him up.

Inuyasha immediately snapped awake. "What the Hell!" By the time Inuyasha had finished sputtering Kagome had walked over to the demon lord and placed the bucket beside the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru was too busy enjoying his brother's suffering to realized he'd just been framed until he was snapped out of his haze when his half brother tried to jump him.

"I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha had searched for the culprit and found his brother the answer.

"What are you talking about?" Of course Sesshoumaru managed to dodge Inuyasha even when he wasn't paying attention.

"You just poured water on me!" It did seem a little immature for his brothers taste but Inuyasha wasn't in the right frame of mind to notice.

"That wasn't me! it was the Miko." Sesshoumaru tried to defend his honor while pointing his finger. Inuyasha's head snapped to look at Kagome.

Kagome froze when she'd been caught in her escape and put on the best innocent look she could manage when she really wasn't that innocent. She wasn't as good at it as Fluffy was apparently. She knew she must've over done it when Inuyasha turned his anger on her.

"Why the hell did you do that?! If you wanted me to wake up so bad a simple shake of the shoulder or even yelling the sit command would've been better than this. Look at me I'm soaking wet!" Inuyasha knew Kagome very well and could tell when she was lying even though she didn't do it very often. She got shifty eyes.

Kagome knew the gig was up. "Well you see when you were all still unconscious I was thinking of ways to wake you guys up. I was little sad I didn't get to use any of them. I always wanted to wake someone up by throwing a bucket of water on them you know…"

She peaked at Inuyasha through her bangs but could see that he still wasn't happy with her.

"Will you forgive me if I make you some ramen?"

He'd missed dinner on account of the demon slaying sludge and now his stomach felt like it was eating it's self. He tried to stand his ground but it didn't last long.

"Ok." Inuyasha stopped pouting and instantly forgave her.


End file.
